


Curiosity Kills Julian Bashir

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, M/M, almost pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: post-the wire. Garak helped Bashir to explore how the implant worked.





	Curiosity Kills Julian Bashir

好奇杀死猪八喜

Season 2 episode22 the wire的后续小短篇

声明：  
1\. 这是一篇pwp，人物ooc，内容和标题一样雷。  
2\. 之所以会写这篇是被Siddig在娘家采访哭诉被冰火欺负的事情刺激到了，就像他官网说的，提到娱乐圈各种幕后他一贯口没把门。明明对周围的人都温柔相待，唯独敢惹有权有势的那些人。反正就是那种又疼，又气，又无奈的心情，觉得很想把他暴打一顿，于是就简单粗暴地把医生打了一顿，真的是简单粗暴。  
3\. 并不是虐文，自认为是一篇八嘎小白甜。  
4\. 然而并不能改变这文就是一坨翔的事实，真的，你要是像我一样雷pwp，现在就关了吧，还来得及。  
5\. 如果你也觉得他很欠揍，大概就可以看下去了。然而看过哭着后悔，我也是不负责的。  
6\. 为了个人声誉，我要声明一下我不是第一篇八嘎产出就要搞pwp，我的清水文还在硬盘里，毕竟我是一个高尚的人，一个纯粹的人，一个有道德的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人，咳咳。  
7\. 如果看完觉得打得不够狠，是我心软，欢迎一起来揍。

 

“你觉得我有办法拿到那些信息？”  
“获取情报是你的职业。而且，是你下令把嵌体植入到他的脑内的，不是吗？”  
“我根本不需要命令Garak去做任何事，这正是他特别的地方。所以，你的意思是说，如果我不给你那些信息，Garak就会死。”  
“没错。”  
“这样的话，我们不能让这种事发生，对吧？我会负责把所有你需要的数据传输到空间站的电脑里。”  
“谢谢。”

Bashir医生回到深空九号，发现医务室的电脑里已经有了一份合成卡达西白细胞的相关资料，不仅如此，Tain还送来了一份完备的卡达西生理学和病理学数据库，不得不说黑曜石组织的办事效率绝对值得星联学习，  
在这批资料里，还有一个小小的附件，是关于那个嵌体的电子结构和原理，以及如何植入运作的详细信息，Tain在上面附了一个小条：Bashir医生，以防那个嵌体还有什么新的问题，省得你再跑一趟。  
从Bashir知道这个装置起，他就一直试图弄清楚它究竟如何运作，以及为什么无法移除。这份设计指南精巧得让他着迷，特别是由疼痛的神经元反应激发的剂量控制，让他考虑是不是可以据此设计一个针对不同病人生理反应的多巴胺动态模糊控制装置，这样可以最大限度地避免止痛剂或麻醉剂用药过量的问题。  
为什么不呢？Bashir医生花了几个晚上，将这个内置嵌体略做修改，变成头部穿戴装置，电脑模拟的数据看起来已经十分完美，只是不知道临床试验的效果会怎么样。  
这种非紧急状态下使用的医药器械发明批准周期有点长。Bashir打算这个周末先把相关数据整理出来，然后连论文一并写好提交出去，收集临床信息的工作就由星联医疗部那边去做吧。  
然而晚上Bashir躺在床上，把玩着手上的原型机，止不住地好奇它的效果……这些年Garak经历了什么，他说的那种愉悦的感觉，究竟是什么样的，嗯，我对自己的改装很有信心，电脑的模拟实验也没有问题……我要不要自己，试一试？  
Bashir从抽屉里拿出Garak做的那个触发器，这个触发器比起嵌体本身，要简单太多了。Bashir有一种抑制不住的兴奋。在地球的时候，他总是要隐藏他阅读的速度有多快，他解题的思维多么直接而又精准，在这个阿尔法象限的前哨阵地，难题如此之多，大家都恨不能他的表现能更优异一点，才能应付这些复杂局面，几乎没有人注意到他一直在完成着正常人无法做到的事情。就像现在，拆装这个触发器对他来说就像孩子在拆包一个新到手的玩具一样激动，只用了三个小时，他已经能让这个触发器来控制他改装的原型机了。  
当他按下开关的时候，他觉得好像有一道明亮的光照遍全身，他的意识依然很清楚，然而又有一种温暖的愉悦感，好像此时他并不是独自待在舱房里，窗外是漆黑的永夜，而是身处蓝天碧海明媚沙滩，周围一片欢声轻语。  
唉，Bashir关掉装置，轻轻叹口气。他完全理解为什么Garak最后会长期依赖这个嵌体，心里一阵替他难过。  
不知道疼痛触发的效果好不好，这是更让Bashir好奇的部分，毕竟整个改装都是基于减少患者疼痛和降低麻醉剂量考虑的。  
Bashir想去医疗室拿一个起搏器改装成电击器，不过又觉得太麻烦，于是直接从复制机要了一盆冰块，然后把手伸了进去。  
当疼痛渐渐变得难以忍受的时候，一种完全不同的感觉伴随而来，一种如潮水般迷醉的感觉，他依然感觉到肢体的疼痛，但是同时又觉得这疼痛像是蜜糖一样，让人趋之若鹜……随着手指渐渐麻木，这种感觉也随之消去。Bashir赶紧把冻紫了的双手抽了出来，末梢组织都还好，到底是在他估计之内，心里多少还是有点谱，要是小指头冻没了可不好解释。  
看来原型机的效果不错，Bashir内心有点小得意。只是这么折腾了一夜，第二天起床眼睛就有点肿。午饭时Garak看着眼前这个脱脂熊猫，觉得非常可疑。  
“医生，昨天是值夜班了吗？”  
“啊，喝多了茶失眠没什么……”  
在谎言专家面前，这种搪塞简直苍白无力。Garak看到医生的额角和太阳穴有好像灼烧过的伤痕，神情立刻严肃得可怕。  
“Tain……给你信息的时候，有附加什么条件吗？”  
Bashir楞了一下。 “你知道了？”  
“别忘了，获取情报也曾经是我的工作！”  
“没有。Tain答应帮忙是因为……因为……”Bashir的声音低了下去，“是为了让你继续在痛苦中活着……”  
“哈！我为什么一点也不惊奇。”  
然而Julian发现Garak依然用一种古怪的神情看着他，看得他心里暗暗发毛，下意识地摸了摸额角，昨晚一夜贪玩留下的印记。  
“这个……是我的一个实验，咳咳……”  
“我猜你一定不介意跟我详细说说你的突破性研究进展。”  
Bashir努力低头不去看Garak的眼睛。裁缝说的没错，他对讯问的套路真是熟稔于胸，眼神口气无一不到位，让人感觉无处可逃。医生还想随口编个谎，奈何说瞎话的能力不及他对面这位十分之一。  
尴尬沉默了一分钟后，Bashir终于还是招了，然后郁闷地看着Garak努力忍了三秒最后还是没忍住捶着桌子笑出声来。  
“哦，我亲爱的医生……”  
Garak好不容易笑完了，清清嗓子， “医生啊，如果你真的想知道这个装置究竟有多大的效果，明天晚上到我房间来，我觉得我有义务帮助你好好探索一下前沿科技。”

Garak的住所总让人觉得光线不足，这让房间里这个挂着绳索和锁链的架子看起来格外阴森。Bashir睁着大眼睛绕着架子走了一圈，想象Garak打算用它来干什么，不由地打了个哆嗦。  
“那，我们就开始吧！”Garak从内室走出来，手上提着一个小箱子。“你将会体验一次卡达西式的审讯，”Garak一边整理工具一边给Bashir讲解他将要进行的程序，语气自然地像家庭主妇一边烤点心一边跟女伴交流秘制菜谱，“我会在制造最小伤害的前提下让你感受到最大的疼痛，而你将会了解到这个精妙装置各个层次的功能。现在……” Garak转过身来，“把衣服脱了。”  
“什么？”  
“卡达西审讯的标准程序，我想你是没好好读过Picard舰长关于Celtris III的任务简报。”  
“我是个医生，又不是在星际舰队搞行政的。”  
“那么，医生，为了科学……”  
Bashir看着Garak，一咬牙解开了制服。  
Garak看着一丝不挂的小医生皱了皱眉，糟糕，这个人类比他想象的还要瘦弱，真不知道自己原来设定的拷打强度还是不是合适。  
“下一步，你要被捆起来。”  
Bashir顺从地伸手。  
“不，转过去。背铐会降低你身体的移动幅度，可以让我在鞭打你的时候落点更加准确。”  
Bashir被吊在刑架上，慢慢提高到脚跟离地的高度。他努力地身体前倾，翘起臀部，来减轻肩膀的撕扯。  
“现在，医生，告诉我，你信任我吗？”  
Bashir垂着眼睛想了一会，抬起头，一字一句地轻声说：  
“我信任你，并且原谅你将在我身上做的一切事情。”  
“非常好。” Garak拿出医生的原型装置，戴在Bashir的头上， “万一中途装置有什么问题，为了方便我掌握你意识清醒的程度，我需要你选一个词，一个不常用的词，我会用它来测试你是否还有自主意识，并且当你主动说这个词的时候，我会立刻停下来。”  
Bashir想了一下， “Sussex，我会说Sussex。”  
Garak微微一笑，转身拿出他的第一件科研器材。  
“我通常审讯用的第一道工具对于人类柔弱的身体来说可能太过粗暴了。这个是我从衣料间里选了一张真皮特地为你编制的。”  
Garak把手中的皮鞭在Bashir面前抖了一下，让他看清楚他将要面对什么。拷打是个体力活，审讯则更需要智力。Garak最看不上的就是黑曜石那帮才入行的楞小子，上来就把犯人揍得鼻青脸肿，毫无技术含量，简直侮辱这门优美的艺术。  
“不过，Krada的生皮鞭比地球上的牛皮鞭还是要结实一些，不知道用来给你热身会不会还是太重。”  
Bashir听完这句话不由闭上了眼睛。Garak愉悦地看着他的身体紧绷了一下。言语带给人的恐惧远大于真正的疼痛，这才是审讯的精髓。  
当然，Garak也能乐意享受亲手拷打犯人的乐趣。  
皮鞭落下的时候，Bashir努力不要自己叫得太惨。Garak完全了解只有在疼痛不可忍触发生理反应的时候，嵌体才会发挥作用，而他打算让Bashir至少在前二十鞭充分享受一下自身忍耐的极限。  
等他加重手上的力道时，Bashir的声音已经低了下去。  
“你现在大概已经感受到你的小发明是在哪一记抽打下开始运作的。我会让你继续探索一下它的效力是如何升级的。”  
Bashir喘了口气，“继续吧！”  
“我被卡达西藤鞭打过三次，第一次的时候只有九岁，它制造的淤痕五天都没有消去。我很好奇它在你身上会有什么样的效果”，Garak漫不经心地弯了弯手上的藤鞭，“相信你也一样急于知道。”  
小医生的身体被放得略低一点，下腹刚好被架子另一边Garak刚放下的扶手挡住。  
“不要误会，这不是让你的姿势更加舒服一点，而是减少挨打时的缓冲，让你的身体承受更大的作用力，当然，你要是能感谢我用心良苦我也会倍感欣慰。”  
Bashir刚想用挖苦的语气说声谢谢，一阵撕裂肌肤的疼痛伴着呼啸的鞭声已经爆裂在了身上。小医生完全没有时间喊叫，刚勉强抽一口气，第二下，三下，雨点般地落了下来。Garak没有像刚才那样给他呼吸调停的时间，只是迅速而精准地沿着他的臀部到大腿一记一记地抽下去，毫不停顿，打到他觉得几乎半个身子都不是自己的。  
Garak终于停手。Bashir的身体渗出汗珠，不受控制地颤抖。  
“所以，我亲爱的医生，你现在知道这个嵌体并不会降低痛苦，特别是剧烈疼痛的时候，也不会改善任何疼痛带来的生理反应，你依然会心跳加速，体温升高，不同的只是你现在感受到更多的肾上腺素和脑内啡而已。”  
Bashir没有说话，只是喘气。  
“顺便说一下，下周一Sisko站长开早会的时候，你可能要考虑站着参加。不过……”Garak眯着眼打量了一下Bashir的身后，“让你知道一下，你的后面还只是红肿青紫，没有破损得太厉害，至少现在还没有。”  
Garak停了一下，托起Bashir的下巴，“那个词是什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“你还不打算用吗？”  
“这对你来说才刚刚开始吧？你一定还准备了更多的。”  
“那好，你可要想好，如果我继续的话，接下来一周都你要考虑把你的长袖制服裹得严实一点，省得别人问起来你又不能解释。星联的医疗技术没法让你恢复得那么快。”  
Bashir点点头。  
Garak拿出这条编着尖锐骨刺的长鞭时犹豫了一下。他的手下曾用这种鞭子在他面前打死过一个贝久叛乱分子。Garak当然不想把Bashir打死，事实上，尖锐而剧烈的疼痛只是这件刑具的一个特点，它的另一个长处就是很容易连皮带肉地划开皮肤，抽打起来造成血肉横飞的效果。Garak以前用到它的时候，通常是为了震慑观看的人，那才是他真正的审讯对象。他知道接下来Bashir要受很多苦，还可能会持续好几天，但是他也知道会把握分寸不至于真把他打出个好歹，他所担心的是如果小医生真被打得血溅一地，他还要费事清扫房间。早知道会进行到这一步就直接在医生的舱房搞了。  
事到临头也不能现在拖着医生穿过整个走廊回他的房间啊！Garak解开Bashir的背缚，把他的双手捆到前面再吊起来。他知道接下来Bashir会不顾一切地挣扎，这样不至于会让他肩部脱臼。  
Garak根本不需要用多大的力量，Bashir身上红肿的伤口已经是弹指可破，骨鞭拂过就是皮开肉绽，鲜血顺着足尖滴在地板上。医生呻吟的声音开始变得嘶哑，却仍然能听到他断断续续地说着，“Garak……继续……不要停……”  
该死。Garak知道这个阶段，Bashir的意识已经不太清晰，只是身体的感觉还没有钝化，就像觅食的低等动物，本能地渴求他需要的东西。  
Garak曾经有一次被刑求到接近这个程度，那是他刚刚升到黑曜石组织二当家位置的时候，他那时太年轻，被自己的成功迷晕了头脑，在一次暗杀任务的时候没有准备好备用计划，被抓了。  
负责审问他的人也是个中高手，只是他并不知道黑曜石组织给他植入嵌体的事情，如果他当时知道，使用的手段就会完全不同。  
Garak知道在嵌体作用下意识的模糊意味着嵌体能提供的保护已经快要极限，如果接下来疼痛升级，受刑的人如果不能靠着自己意志坚持，可能会陷入疯狂或者崩溃。  
人类果然还是太弱啊！Garak靠近Bashir，“Jullian，Julian……还记得那个词吗？”  
Bashir挺了一下身子，“记得，但是我不告诉你……”  
Garak一呆，“嗯？”  
“说了你就不继续了是吗？” Bashir看着他，眼神居然还是一片清明。  
Garak突然觉得一丝微妙的挫败感， “好吧，既然这样，那我给你准备一点特别招待……”他转身走向复制机。  
“Computer，6500毫升氯化钠溶液，浓度37%。”  
小医生一下睁大了眼睛。“Garak，你不是真要……”  
“你猜的非常正确。”Garak走过来，一桶水将Bashir泼了全身。反正都是要打扫了……  
小医生终于没忍住惨叫出声。  
Garak静静地看着他挣扎，语气平淡地说：  
“按照你的医学常识，当疼痛累积到一定程度你应该会昏厥达到一种自我保护。但是当嵌体工作的时候不会，你会一直清醒地感受到疼痛，哪怕丧失掉说话和思考的能力，你还是会疼痛，区别只是你是在享受还是忍受。”  
“现在……如果你觉得不够，我还有两支克林贡疼痛棒给你备着。”  
Bashir已经挣扎到渐渐无力，“不，不要，sus……Sussex……是吗？”  
Garak微微一笑，一种奇怪而又久违的满足。  
他解开小医生，把原型机从他的头上取下来，Bashir的身体瞬间软下来，晕了过去。  
等他醒过来的时候，他正躺在Garak的床上，身上的伤口已经被处理包扎过，床边的小桌上放着一杯温度刚好的Tarkalean茶，双倍糖。  
Garak看到Bashir醒来，直接扔了一块信息存储芯片过去。  
Bashir伸手想接，却疼得哼了一声，芯片掉在床边。  
“我在你的原型机上装的芯片仪，记录了你刚刚所有的身体反应，包括血液循环，神经递质，激素水平……恭喜你获得了第一批临床数据。”  
医生露出孩子般的开心表情，“Garak，你总是会让我惊喜！谢谢！”  
“不，也许我该谢谢你。让我知道我审讯的本事还没有荒废，真是值得高兴的事情。”  
“嗯，我也觉得，这大概是关掉你的嵌体之后，多少能让你感得高兴的事。”  
Garak看着Bashir，僵直在那里，一脸的不可思议。  
“只是，”小医生努力想撑着起来，却只能疼得抽气。  
“两三个星期之内，我恐怕是不能再让你高兴一回了。”  
Bashir望着Garak，嘴角带笑。


End file.
